Tant de vies gâchées
by Nymria
Summary: Fic se passant au temps des célèbres maraudeurs! Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard, elle possède de bien étranges pouvoirs. Un secret terrible la ronge, qu'elle veut cacher à tout prix. Mais son passé va la rattraper...
1. Default Chapter

Tant de vies gâchées  
  
Chapitre 1: nouvelles amitiés et premier jour à Poudlard  
  
-Oh seigneur, comme c'est grand! Je ne vais jamais m'y retrouver!  
Mélina Jones, sa malle à ses pieds, contemplait en se mordillant la lèvre le quai bondé de la gare.  
-Ca va aller ma chérie?  
La jeune fille je ta un regard à sa mère, Nyméria Jones. Se redressant de toute sa taille, essayant de paraître sûre d'elle, elle lui dit d'une voix rassurante:  
-Bien sûr! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
-Tu vas te plaire à poudlard, tu verras. Les gens sont très gentils là-bas.  
Le Poudlard Express donna le signal du départ.  
-Dépêche toi! Tu ne voudrais pas que ton train te passe sous le nez, non?  
La jeune fille ayant déjà monté sa malle, elle prit tout son temps pour dire au revoir à sa mère, puis elle monta dans le train, entourée de toute part par les autres élèves. Elle se pencha par une fenêtre et fit signe à sa mère jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse. Elle se retourna dans l'intention d'aller chercher un compartiment libre quand elle fut projetée contre le mur.  
-Oh, excuse moi, tu t'es fais mal?  
-Non, ça va je vous remercie.  
Mélina leva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait bousculée et plongea aussitôt dans deux magnifiques yeux noirs. Le garçon devait avoir son âge et la regardait, un air inquiet sur le visage mais les yeux rieurs.  
-Ca va, je vous assure, répéta Mélina.  
-Très bien, dit le garçon d'une voix songeuse. A bientôt, à Poudlard peut-être.  
-Oui, murmura-t-elle tandis que le garçon disparaissais dans un compartiment.  
Elle se secoua, puis se dirigea vers un premier compartiment. Plein. Elle continua mais s'aperçut très vite que tous étaient bondés. Elle arriva bientôt au dernier compartiment et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Un élève sans aucun doute. Face au regard qu'il lui lança, elle hésita à entrer. En regard glacial, inamical. Elle baissa les yeux, cherchant quelque chose à dire.  
-Quoi?  
La voix claqua comme un fouet, la faisant sursauter.  
-Il.. il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments... Je peux?  
Il la regarda, comme s'il la jaugeait, puis fit un imperceptible signe de la tête. La jeune fille se dépêcha d'aller s'assoir en face de lui. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient noirs également, et son visage incroyablement pâle.  
-Je m'appelle Mélina Jones.  
Il leva la tête du livre qu'il lisait, la regardant comme on regarderait un insecte importun. Il poussa un soupir agacé, puis dit d'une voix sèche:  
-Severus Rogue. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, est-ce que je pourrais finir mon livre tranquillement?  
Elle lui jeta un regard abasourdi. Quelle amabilité! se dit-elle ironiquement. La colère prenant le pas sur la timidité, elle se dit qu'elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser tranquille! Si ils sont tous comme ça à Poudlard, je sens que l'année ne va pas être des plus jouyeuses! Elle jeta un ragard au livre qu'il lisait. Hum, un livre sur les potions... qu'elle avait déjà lu au moins trois fois.  
-Potions et filtres à travers les âges. Pas mal mais je trouve que le manuel Potions expertes est beaucoup mieux fait.  
Il lui jeta un regard médusé et beaucoup plus intéressé.  
-Tu l'as lu?  
-Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton léger. Au moins trois fois. Je trouve que ces potions sont un peu trop simples non?  
Un lent sourire étira son visage, le rendant subitement moins... effrayant.  
C'est ainsi que débuta l'amitié entre Mélina et Rogue.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sirius? Tu fais une drôle de tête!  
Sirius Black jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, James Potter.  
-Non, ça va.  
Je viens de voir un ange, pensa-t-il. Et quel abruti! "a bientôt peut-être à Poudlard "! Si elle est dans le Poudlard Express c'est qu'elle va forcément à Poudlard! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi? Non mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce que je dis moi? Je deviens fleur bleue. Pf, c'est normal, à force de voir James et Lily s'embrasser à longueur de journée...  
Sirius regarda Rémus, encore et toujours plongé dans un livre.  
-Rémus, une partie de bataille explosive?  
Son ami le regarda avec un sourire en coin.  
-Il faut toujours que tu fasses quelque chose toi? Impossible de te tenir tranquille!  
Sirius lui lança alors son ( célèbre ) regard de chien battu, et Rémus éclata de rire.  
-c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Ca ne marche pas avec moi! Mais j'accepte quand même de faire une partie avec toi.  
Sirius sortit d'un air victorieux son paquet de cartes de sa poche, son esprit revenant sans cesse à la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculée dans le train.  
  
-Mélina, tu viens?  
-Oui, j'arrive.  
Elle se dirigea vers la diligence et monta à l'intérieur. Le véhicule s'ébranla et se dirigea vers le château. mélina passa la tête par la fenêtre, émerveillée par toutes les lumières qui brillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.  
-Si tu es déjà impressionnée par l'extérieur, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand tu seras à l'intérieur! lui dit Rogue d'une voix amusée.  
-Comme si toi tu n'avais pas été impressionné la première fois! riposta la jeune fille. C'est tellement plus grand qu'à Salem!  
-Il paraît que vous avez des cours de magie noire là-bas, dit Rogue d'une voix légère, comme à Durmstrang.  
Il faillit se reculer sous le regard que lui lança la jeune fille.  
-S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est la magie noire. Et je déteste encore plus ceux qui la pratique.  
Severus détouran la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, secrètement déçu. Il avait espéré que la jeune fille irait à Serpentard, mais depuis quelques heures, il se disait que c'était tout simplement impossible. Son aversion pour tout ce qui touchait la magie noire ne pouvait que l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût. Sans aucun doute, le célèbre Sirius Black allait-il s'empresser d'aider Mélina.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à moi? Voilà que je m'attache à une fille, (MOI!!!) que je ne connaît que depuis quelques heures, et qui en plus est complètement à l'opposé de moi. Il la détailla, cherchant une ressemblance avec lui. A par sa passion pour les potions, il ne voyait rien d'autre. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que les siens étaient noirs, et ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens étaient noirs. Il essaya de se reprendre.  
Allons, tu n'as jamais aimé personne dans ta misérable petite vie, tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant, non?  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le brusque arrêt de la diligence. Il descendit et tint la porte à Mélina.  
  
-Voilà que Rogue joue les portiers maintenant? rigola James en montrant Rogue en train de tendir la porte de la diligence.  
Sirius regarda à son tour, riant avec ses amis, mais son rire s'étouffa bien vite dans sa gorge quand il vit à qui Rogue tenait la porte. C'était ELLE! Il la regarda d'un air incrédule, puis Rogue. Puis il se sentit désoûté. Que n'était-il pas allé lui parler avant! A moins qu'elle ne soit une serpentard? après tout, c'était bien connus que les gens avec qui Rogue s'entendait ( à peu près ) étaient tous des serpentards. Oh mon Dieu, ils allaient passer devant lui.  
De toute façon, Rogue a du lui monter la tête, se dit Sirius. Elle ne me regardera même pas.  
Quand ils passèrent devant lui, Rogue, comme à son habitude, le regarda de son air méprisant, mais cette fois-ci avec quelque chose en plus, comme de la satisfaction. Sirius se prit à serrer furieusement les mains dans ses poches. Il détourna le ragdar pour fixer la jeune fille, qui lui fit un immense sourire et un petit signe de la main. Sirius put à peine lui répondre tant il était surpris et Rogue de son côté n'allait pas mieux. Il jeta un regard furieux à Sirius et entraîna Mélina à sa suite.  
-Bon alors Sirius, tu viens?  
-Oui, Rémus j'arrive.  
  
-Tu le connaît? demanda Rogue d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente.  
-Non, je la'i juste rencontré dans le train, pourquoi?  
-Non, pour rien.  
Mais réagit, imbécile, tu as l'occasion de casser l'un de tes pires ennemis et tu ne fais rien!  
Trop tard! Ils arrivaient déjà dans la Grande Salle et Mélina ne savait pas où regarder pour ne rien manquer.  
-Je te laisse ic, lui dit Rogue. tu sais comment ça va se passer?  
-Je crois, ma mère m'a dit qu'ils te posaient un chapeau sur la tête c'est ça?  
-Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il en la voyant peu rassurée. Ca va aller.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.  
Sirius, qui était juste derrière eux et ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher quand il vit Rogue SOURIRE à Mélina.   
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait? se demanda-t-il avec effarement. Elle lui a jeté un sort où quoi?  
Il alla s'assoir à côté de ses amis, puis la cérémonie de la répartition commença.  
Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Mélina. Alors le directeur se leva, adressant un sourire amical aux élèves.  
-Mes chers élèves, je vous présente Mélina Jones, qui nous arrive de Salem, et qui entre directement en septième année. Je compte sur ses futurs camarades pour l'aider à se retrouver dans le château et pour lui en expliquer son fonctionnement.   
-Si vous voulez bien vous avancer Mlle.Jones, lui dit McGonnagall.  
La jeune fille s'avança nerveusement vers le tabouret, priant pour que le chapeau ne l'envoie pas chez les serpentards. Elle s'assit et sentit le chapeau peser sur sa tête.  
-Ne m'envoie pas chez les serpentards, ne m'envoie pas chez les serpentards, ne cessait-elle de répéter dans sa tête.  
-Pourquoi? Tu aurais tout à fait ta place chez les serpentards étant la fille de ...  
-Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas y aller.  
-Je crois que tu fais une erreur.  
-La vie est faite d'erreurs. Je ne veux pas aller à serpentard.  
-Très bien, dans ce cas... Gryffondor!  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors et elle remarqua en bout de table le jeune homme du train. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Elle jeta un regard désolé à Severus, qui lui retourna un regard dégoûté. Elle alla s'assoir à côté du garçon, qui lui tendit la main.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sirius Black.  
-Enchantée.  
-Je te présente mes amis: James Potter et sa petite amie Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrow et Rémus Lupin.  
La jeune fille serra la main à tout le monde d'un air ravi. Quand elle arriva à Rémus, une décharge électrique fulgurante lui traversa la main. Et, vu à la vitesse à laquelle il retira la sienne, elle en conclut que lui aussi l'avait sentie. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, gêné.  
S'il est bien ce que je crois...  
-"Ne sois pas gêné, je ne dirai rien à personne."  
Il leva sur elle un regard surpris.  
-"Tu peux lire dans mes pensées?  
-Oui, mais en général j'essaye de ne pas en abuser! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour comprendre qui tu étais.  
-Et tu n'es pas étonnée, pas dégoûtée? En général, les gens détestent les...  
-Les loups-garous? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais dégoûtée? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me contenter de clichés. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion sur les gens. Et je dois dire que pour l'instant elle est plutôt bonne!"  
Il sourit de soulagement, la remerciant du regard.  
  
Le repa se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Mélina passa toute la soirée à discuter avec Rémus, lui parlant de Salem, des cours qu'elle y suivait.  
Le dîner terminé, ils se rendirent tous à la salle commune. La jeune fille ne cessait de s'extasier sur les tableaux, l'architecture, sous le regard amusé de ses nouveaux amis. Elle fut très rassurée quand Lily lui apprit qu'elles seraient toutes les deux dans le même dortoir. En arrivant, elle montèrent directement dans leur chambre, et Mélina poussa un petit cri de surprise...  
-Desdemona!  
Elle se précipita vers son lit, et Lily vit alors ce qu'était Desdemona. Un chat! Ou plutôt une chatte.  
-Lily, je te présente Desdemona.  
-Enchantée! dit Lily en riant.  
Elle s'approcha, puis s'assit sur le lit. La chatte tourna vers elle des yeux vert émeraude.  
-Tu peux la caresser elle est gentille.  
Lily avança une main hésitante et l'animal vint aussitôt y frotter sa tête en ronronnant.  
-On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien! lui dit Mélina.  
Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, et Mélina s'endormit heureuse d'avoir trouvé des amis si vite.


	2. Amitié retrouvée

Chapitre 2: amitié retrouvée

Le lendemain, Mélina se réveilla à six heures. Comme elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château, histoire de trouver ses repères. Elle s'habilla, puis sortit sans bruit de la salle commune. Les couloirs du château étaient déserts. et, comme aujourd'hui était dimanche, il n'y aurait certainement pas d'autres élèves dans les couloirs avant au moins deux heures. Elle erra dans les couloirs pendant une bonne heure, puis se décida à aller faire un tour dans le parc. L'air était doux malgré l'heure matinale, et elle alla s'assoir sur un banc, contemplant les reflets du soleil sur le lac.

Elle sentit la personne plus qu'elle ne la vit. Elle se leva doucement, prenant la direction de la Forêt Interdite, à quelques mètres à peine de la personne qu'elle soupçonnait cachée derrière les arbres. Elle s'avança lentement, l'air de rien, puis bifurqua brusquement. Attrapant son bras, elle plaqua l'homme contre un arbre.

-Severus? dit-elle d'un air incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu te caches?

Rogue se dégagea violemment, la regardant avec mépris.

-Je ne me cachais pas, je me promenais.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Mélina d'une voix ironique.

-Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mieux à faire que de discuter avec toi.

-Oh vraiment? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je suis à Gryffondor? Parce qu'alors là ça voudrait dire que t'es encore plus débile que je le croyais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

-Tu as parfaitement bien entendu. Hier, on s'entendait bien, tu étais gentil avec moi. Mais dès que le chapeau à annoncé que j'allais à Gryffondor, tu as commencé à me mépriser! On est pas dans la même maison? Et alors? Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je suis moins bien que toi parce que je suis à Gryffondor, c'est-ça? Et bien, si tu es assez gamin pour te laisser influencer par cette histoire de maisons rivales, et ben tant pis pour toi!

Et elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers le château, laissant un Rogue abasourdi derrière elle.

La salle commune était vide quand la jeune fille entre. Enfin pas tout à fait.

-Ah te voi...

Sirius n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un vase posé sur une table à côté de lui venait d'exploser en mille morceaux. Il se baissa pour éviter les bouts de verre, mais pas assez vite. Il s'attendait à les sentir s'enfoncer dans sa chaire, mais, contre toute attente, il ne ressentit rien du tout. Il leva prudemment la tête et vit les éclats flottant à deux centimètres de son visage, comme suspendus dans l'air. Mélina baissa la main qu'elle avait tendu en avant, faisant aussitôt tomber tous les bouts de verre. Elle se dirigea vers Sirius.

-Tu n'as rien? Oh, je suis désolée, en général j'arrive à me contrôler!

-Ca va t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu es sûr? Oh, j'aurais pu te blesser, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? S'il n'était pas aussi borné lui aussi.

Sirius regarda la jeune fille et eu un sursaut de surprise en voyant ses yeux.

-Mélina, tes yeux!

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux?

-Ils sont noirs!

Elle se mit à rire et Sirius la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit-elle entre deux fous rires. C'est à cause d'une potion que j'ai faite quand j'étais petite. Elle a complètement raté, et maintenant, à chaque fois que je suis énervée, j'ai les yeux qui deviennent noirs. Ils vont redevenir normaux dans une minute ou deux.

-Tu nous en réserve beaucoup des surprises comme ça? plaisanta Sirius. Parce que tu sais, quand on est pas au courant, c'est légèrement flippant.

-Non, je crois que c'est tout! Bon, et si nous allions manger?

Ils rejoignirent Lily et les trois autres maraudeurs à la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent en chemin Rogue avec quatre serpentards. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard, ses amis par contre ne se gênant pas pour provoquer Sirius.

-Ta nouvelle petite amie Sirius? Tu en change combien de fois par semaine?

Sirius esquissa un geste mais Mélina le retint par le bras.

-Laisse les, dit-elle assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Après tout, ce ne sont QUE des serpentards.

Ils se retournèrent et la dévisagèrent, le regard haineux.

-Je te déconseille de te faire remarquer, la nouvelle, lui dit l'un des cinq garçons. On ne sais jamais ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Oh vraiment? Essaye un peu pour voir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit le garçon. Ca viendra.

-Si vous la touchez... commença Sirius.

Les serpentards les regardèrent en riant puis s'éloignèrent.

-Tu n'aurais pas du les provoquer, dit Sirius à Mélina. Imagine qu'un jour tu sois toute seule et qu'ils...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, le coupa Mélina. Ils pourraient bien avoir une surprise. Et calme toi, lui dit-elle en voyant ses poings crispés. Allez viens, on va manger.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle.

-Oh, tu t'es levé du pied gauche Sirius? Tu m'as l'air bien énervé.

Le jeune homme regarda James d'un air furieux.

-A ton avis, QUI a bien pu me mettre dans cet état?

-Quoi, les serpentards? demanda Rémus.

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, intervint Mélina.

-Alors qu'ils t'ont menacés? Sûrement pas!

-Quoi? s'eclamèrent James et Rémus.

-Ce n'est rien, Sirius en fait tout un plat, dit Mélina. On les a croisé dans les escaliers, et ils ont commencé à chercher Sirius. Je lui ai dit qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'occupe d'eux et ça n'a pas du leur plaire, voilà tout. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage.

-Et quand on parle du loup, dit Lily en fixant la porte.

Les cinq serpentards jetèrent des regards ironiques vers eux, l'un d'entre eux faisant passer son doigt sur sa gorge en regardant Mélina. Lui retournant son regard ironique, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Où ce qui pouvait passer comme tel. Aussitôt, le garçon se prit les pieds dans sa cape et s'étala de tout son long dans l'allée, sous les rires de la salle entière. Il se releva, le visage cramoisi et lança à la jeune fille un regard meurtrier.

-Whaou, on dirait que tu lui fait de l'effet à Malefoy! dit James en riant.

Rémus fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille.

-"Encore un autre de tes pouvoirs?

-Quoi? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, " dit innocemment Mélina.

-En tout cas, tu auras plutôt intérêt à faire attention, lui dit Lily d'un air préoccupé. Avec les serpentards, on ne sais jamais.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Mélina était à Poudlard, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Les cours étaient supers, et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des serpentards, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec ses amis, sauf avec Peter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien avec lui.

Quant à Rogue, elle l'avit revu bien sûr. Bien qu'ils se croisent tous les jours dans les couloirs, il ne lui adressait même pas un regard, et Mélina tentait de se convaincre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

On était samedi après-midi et les maraudeurs, Lily et Mélina étaient tous à la bibliothèquen planchant sur un devoir de potions particulièrement difficile. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient dessus, et c'est à peine s'ils avaient avancé. Sirius poussa un soupir, et dit d'un ton résigné:

-Allons, il faut s'y faire, ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'on y arrivera! Je propose qu'on arrête et qu'on aille faire une partie géante de bataille explosive!

Tout le monde se regarda, avant d'approuver bruyament la proposition de Sirius. Ils se levèrent tous et rassemblèrent leurs affaires.

-Lily? Partez devant, je vous rejoindrez après.

-Tu es sûre? Tu veux que je reste avec toi?

-Non, va avec eux, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Mélina regarda ses amis partir, puis commença à rassembler tranquillement ses affaires. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque s'assurant qu'aucun de ses amis ne se trouvait là, puis elle rpit la direction du bureau du directeur. Elle arriva jusqu'à la gargouille sans croiser personne, et prononça le mot de passe:

"Nid de cafard"

Beurk, se dit-elle, je sais pas ce que c'est mais j'espère que ça ne se mange pas!

L'escalier apparut devant elle. Elle monta sur la première marche, et l'escalier la mena jusque devant la porte de bureau, qui était déjà ouverte. Elle frappa à la porte, hésitant à entrer.

-Entre Mélina.

-Vous vouliez me parler?

-Oui, de deux choses. Mais assieds-toi.

La jeune fille s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise, croisant et décroisant ses doigts dans un tic nerveux.

-C'est à propos de tes vacances.

-Je vais pouvoir aller chez mes parents n'est-ce pas?

-Eh bien, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre le ministère de te laisser y aller. tu sais que les meurtres de Voldemort ne cessent d'augmenter et...

-Oui, ils ont peur pour moi, dit Mélina d'une voix lasse.

-Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas pu nous retrouver non? Tant qu'il ne sais pas où nous sommes, nous ne risquons rien.

-Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que, à moins qu'un changement ne survienne avant les vacances, tu auras le droit d'aller chez tes parents.

-Merci beaucoup! dit Mélina avec un sourire. C'est très important pour moi.

-Je sais. Je voulais également te parler de tes pouvoirs.

Mélina le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Oui?

-Il faut que tu essayes de ne pas t'en servir. tes amis sont très intelligents, et ils auraient tôt fait de découvrir d'où te viennent tes pouvoirs, et par conséquent, qui tu es.

La jeune fille sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Elle n'avait jamais songé à ça.

-Très bien, j'essaierai.

-Tu peux partir.

Mélina salua le directeur, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis elle prit la direction de la salle commune. Mais elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées, et elle s'aperçut à un moment qu'elle s'était perdue.

-Oh non, c'est bien ma veine à moi. Comment je vais faire maintenant?

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide peut-être?

Elle se retourna et vit, sortant d'un coin d'ombre, ses chers amis serpentards, Malefoy, Rosier et Lestrange.

-Tu croyais peut-être qu'on t'avais oubliée? dit doucement Malefoy. Tu vas payer sale garce!

Rosier et Lestrange se ruèrent sur Mélina, la plaquant contre le mur et la tenant fermement. La jeune fille se débatit, les paroles de Dumbledore résonnant dans son esprit: "essayes de ne pas t'en servir." Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire sans ses pouvoirs? A moins d'un miracle... Malefoy s'approchait d'elle, esquissant un geste pour sortir sa baguette.-Oh et puis non, dit-il. Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant sans baguette.

Ses deux amis s'esclafèrent, resserant encore plus leur prise. Mélina ne sentait plus ses bras.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, se dit-elle. Je ne vais pas les laisser me maltraiter sans rien faire non? Le fait de savoir qu'elle avait les moyens de se débarasser d'eux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire la mettait dans une rage noire. Oh au diable les conseils de Dumbledore! Il sera toujours temps d'aviser après.

La jeune fille se concentra, fixant Malefoy d'un regard haineux, apellant à elle toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour eux. Soudain, Malefoy s'éleva dans les airs pour aller se fracasser contre le mur derrière lui. Mélina allait faire la même chose pour Rosier et Lestrange quand une lumière argentée fusa d'un coin du couloir. Les deux garçons s'effondrèrent à terre, inconscients. La jeune fille regarda dans la direction du sort, sur ses gardes.

-Viens! Dépêche toi!

Reconnaissant la voix, elle se précipita vers elle.

-Tu n'as rien?

-Non ça va. Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles aux Gryffondors et attaque les serpentards Severus?

Il la fixa sans répondre.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler, dit la jeune fille.

Rogue soupira, puis lui dit d'une voix hésitante:

-C'est bon, je m'excuse, tu es contente?

Mélina se détourna, essayant de cacher son sourire, mais il lui attrappa le bras et la força à se retourner.

-Si tu dis un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit...

-Tu me prends pour une idiote où quoi? et puis de toute façon, qui me croirait? Toi, sauvant des griffes de ses amis une pauvre gryffondor apeurée? Personne n'y croirait.

Elle regarda les trois garçons étendus par terre.

-Comment tu vas expliquer ça?

-C'est à dire que... en fait je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de l'expliquer.

-Je vois, dit-elle.

-Viens, je te raccompagnes. De toute façon, il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs à cette heure là. Personne ne nous verra ensemble.

Rogue raccompagna Mélina jusque devant la Grande Salle.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas où est la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir me repérer depuis là. Merci.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, et elle s'éloigna. Elle commençait à monter l'escalier quand il l'appela.

-Mélina! Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir?

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te voies avec moi? Tu imagines, quel déshonneur pour les serpentards!

-On pourrait se voir en cachette?

Il semblait honteux de lui demander ça, et en même temps anxieux de sa réponse.

-D'accord.

Il la fixa d'un air incrédule, puis lui dit:

-Il y a une pièce secrète au deuxième étage,à côté du tableau des moines, il y a une tapisserie qui représente une scène guerrière. Il y a un passage derrière. Le mot de passe est "bataille". On s'y rejoins à 20 heures?

-D'accord. A demain.

La jeune fille retourna à la salle commune. Quand elle y arriva, il n'y avait plus que Sirius.

-Ah te voilà enfin, dit-il d'un air soulagé. Ca fait un moment que nous sommes rentrés et comme tu n'arrivais pas, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, lui dit-elle en allant s'assoir à côté de lui. Je suis assez grande pour me défendre non? Siri, ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

La réaction de Sirius ne se fit pas attendre.

-Ah non! Combien de fois je vous ai dit que j'avais horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça! Tout ça parce que l'autre folle...

-Calme toi! lui dit Mélina en riant. Je sais c'était juste pour t'embêter. Et si on allait se coucher? Je tombe de sommeil.

-Vas-y, je vais rester encore un peu.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi?

-Non, vas te coucher, tu es fatiguée.

-Très bien. A demain alors. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Sirius la regarda monter les escaliers puis se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes dans la cheminée, ses pensées tourbillonant dans sa tête comme un vortex sans fin.

N'oubliez pas les chtites rewiews ! :') Ca fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
